The Prince aka the real reason Bellamy calls Clarke Princess
by LivedALie
Summary: One Shot about Bellarke. The title says it all basically.


**AU where there's not a 6 year age difference :)**

"Goodnight, Princess." Bellamy says, before returning to his tent. He smiles when he catches the look on her face in the corner of his eyes. She's pissed off, which is typical for our little Princess. Granted, he knows that she gets pissed off whenever he calls her that, but he has a reason to. A reason she hasn't figured out yet. He shakes his head and lies on his bed. How is it possible that she forgot what he remembers so clearly?

_He's trying to get his cape right when Octavia comes pulling at his arm again. "Please let me go too."_

"_You know you can't." Their mother says. _

_He feels sorry for Octavia. She actually wants to go to this stupid dance, and she can't go. He doesn't want to, but his mom is making him. Kind of angrily he pulls at his costume. Oh yes, this is a costume party. And he's dressed as a prince. Not a warrior or a hero or something else that's actually cool. No, a prince. He catches his expression in the mirror. "Your scowl is very impressive, Bellamy." His mom laughs, which makes it even worse. "Off you go!" She takes his hand and pulls him to the door. Octavia goes to her hiding place, but not before she makes him promise to tell her everything. He sighs and realizes that if he doesn't do this for himself, he might as well do it for her. He will go to this party, look around and then come back and report. Mom can't complain if he's back early. He went, and that's what she wanted._

_After they arrived at the party and his mom said goodbye ("Try to have fun, Bellamy"), he tries searching for his friends from school. It's kind of hard, because everyone's dressed up and a lot of people are wearing masks. Octavia could've come too, he thinks. If she wore a mask, nobody would notice her. _

_He keeps looking around but before he finds his friends, he finds someone else. In the far end corner a girl is staring angrily at the ground. She's wearing a dress, but from the looks of it, she's not happy about it. "What's wrong?" he asks, when he reaches her._

_She looks up and his stomach makes a weird flip when those blue eyes catch his. "I'm wearing a stupid dress at a stupid dance, that's what's wrong."_

_He smiles. "I agree." She looks at him scowling, when he realizes his mistake. "I mean, not about the dress, I think you look… pretty. But I think this dance is stupid too." She blushes when he says the word pretty. "What are you supposed to be dressed up as?" she asks, a bit more friendly._

"_A prince." He gestures at his cape and at the fake sword at his hips. _

"_Well you don't really look like a prince." She says._

"_Okay then what are you supposed to be, then?"_

"_A princess." _

_They both crack up. "You don't look like one either." He says, when he catches his breath again._

"_Well, I'll take that as a compliment, since I wanted to be a soldier, but my mom wouldn't let me."_

"_I wanted to be a hero, but my mom wouldn't let me either."_

_They smile at each other and a silence falls between them. After a while he realizes she's looking at all the children who are slowdancing._

_He clears his throat. "Do you maybe want to dance?" he asks, nervously._

_She smiles and nods. "Okay."_

_A bit awkwardly they put their arms around each other, but once after a bit of stumbling, they get it right._

_The dance goes on and sometimes they dance and sometimes they sit on the ground in the corner, talking. Once he almost tells her about Octavia, but he realizes on time that he can't. He wishes he could tell her everything._

"_This is the last dance kids, make it count." The DJ says and Bellamy looks at the girl. He doesn't even ask her, he just pulls her up and they dance one last time. When the song ends, they all make their way to the exit. "Clarke, where are you?" a voice sounds. The girl next to me turns and says: "That's my mom, I have to go."_

_He nods. "Okay, maybe I'll see you around sometime?" _

_She smiles. "I hope so."_

_She disappears into the crowd and he's alone again. He just realizes that he never found his friends, when he sees her running through the mass of children again. "You know, it's not so bad, being a princess, when you've got a nice prince to have fun with." She says, and she kisses him, softly. His eyes are closed and when he opens them again, she's gone. He smiles. There's no way he's telling Octavia about this._

He's just thinking how weird it is that he never saw her again until he landed on the ground. But before he even knew her name, he knew who she was. He would never forget those blue eyes and his first kiss. There's a noise coming from the opening of his tent and seconds later Holly walks in. "Want some company?" she says, suggestively. But he shakes his head. "Not tonight. I'm tired." He turns his back to her, to make her clear that he can't be persuaded. Not tonight.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
